The Newbie
by YeoleYOLOmuffin
Summary: Actually a Heroes of Olympus story, a new camper arrives at camp, but her background is mysterious and vague. Will her past keep her isolated, or will her new friends stand with her? My first and I suck at summaries
1. ARRIVING

Wanted by all, a Heros of Olympus Story

**Hey people! My first so don't be hatin', or I'll be trollin', and you don't want that. Enjoy the story! New character that I created, I'm pretty good at that, so please like and reveiw. Only YOU can make better suggestions.**

** Cassandra's POV **

I've been across a few states and never fully accepeted it. My name is Cassandra McBurry, a 16 year old young lady(I don't choose woman, it's just touchy), and had a family resemblance. It's an amulet carved from iron of a double sided battle axe. My father had given it to me when I was 12, along with an old bass clarinet. From my trip starting from North Carolina, I've been using my mad music skillz to get cash.

Then I arrived at Camp Half-Blood, the most mystifying place I've been. The tall pine had a dragon protecting it. A few people came rushing up the hill, I didn't care how I looked, it's in my heritage. "Come on over here! Quick!" they shouted. I turned back, and a lady with mixed-matched legs was running up the hill, flames on her head instead of hair. "YOU!" It screamed at me, and the people who were running up the hill were at my side, I grabbed my amulet and unclipped it from the neckless it was on. I put all the anger I had endured for my trip here, leaving my father, running from monsters, never knowing my mother, and consentrated on putting it in the amulet. The miniture battle axe was now full size in my hands.

"How'd ya do that?!" A guy my age said**, **he had black hair and brown-amber eyes. I didn't answer him, I charged the monster. It lunged at me, I dogded and swung at it. I missed, the creature got up, and tried to grab at me, but I chopped off its hands. The monster hissed and dissolved to dust. "You didn't answer my question, how'd ya do that?" The boy asked, I looked at him, "I don't know, I just was an instinct..." I replied. A girl older than me with blonde hair and grey eyes held my shoulder, "Come with us, we'll explain."

I followed, and we stopped at a large, blue house. "Go inside, Chiron will explain." The girl encouraged, I went in. A man in a sweater was in a wheelchair reading a book, he didn't seem to notice my presance. ""Excuse me, are you Chiron?" I asked, and he looked up. "Oh welcome, yes I am Chiron, and this is Camp Half-Blood." He explained the 'Oh, woopdy-doo, you're a demigod, welcome to the club!' part. "You'll be in the Hermes cabin for now, until you get claimed." I left, the amber eyed boy was outside, smiling.

"So, how did it go? Are you shocked?" I so wanted to punch him, or go full battle axe on him, but I guess it showed on my face cause the smile on his face faltered. "Why do you want to know?" I asked, he looked away, showing his pointed ears. "I was told give you a tour around camp, I'm Leo Valdez." He held out his hand, I shook it. "Cassandra McBurry, nice to meet you, _elf_." I grabbed my bass clarinet case, and laughed. "Hey, that's mean, but you're cute so I'll let it slide." he said.

** Leo POV**

I seriously need to stop falling for dangerous and cute girls. She called me an elf, but I was scared that she would make her battle axe appear and chop me in half. Cassandra had golden hair that changed color like wheat pushed by the wind. Her eyes were the color of milk chocolate, with blue around the outsides._ NO! Stahp it! Bad me! Control yourself, geez!_ She picked up a big case and clipped her amulet back around her neck. "Well? Where to?" Cassandra asked, I almost forgot. "Follow me, I'll show you around." I headed out towards the cabins.

"And that's where I live, in the Hephestus Cabin." I said, passing my cabin. Cassandra was silently following me, she was looking toards Thalia's pine. "Cassandra? You coming or what?" I called, she turned, cocked her head,and looked at me funny. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked me, "Like what?" I protested. "Nevermind, continue." We passed the cabins, dining pavilion, sword arena, ampitheatre, etc. "Well I'll go unpack, bye!" Cassandra said before running off.

"Who's that? Oh,is she your _girlfriend_?" A voice said, Jason flew down. "No, I was just supposed to show her around camp. Her name is Cassandra." I replied, "Now I've got stuff to do." I started to walk, but Jason caught my shoulder. "Like what, figuring out to escape your depression?" He laughed. "You can be such a jerk, geez Jason." I said before leaving him. I went to bunker 9, basically the only place I could go for privacy now. I started fiddling with gears, springs, and wires.

** Annabeth POV**

"She's different, but the same." Chiron said as I walked in. "What's her name?" I asked, he looked at me. "Cassandra, and she looks like the original."**(****I Don't know I'm making it up)** "Oh, oh no.." I said before remembering the myth. "What do you think will happen? Will she be ok?" I asked, Chiron shook his head. "I don't know Annabeth, but it might not be bad." Then I realized she wasn't going to be ok.


	2. To me you are so ridculously stupid

** Hey guys/gals I'm back enjoy PART 2**

**Cassandra's POV**

I ran back to the Hermes cabin and found it was crowded not with people, but with their things. Only one bed in the corner was open. "Hi! You must be new, I'm Travis Stoll." I jumped, i looked back and saw an older guy behind me. I dropped my bass clarinet case, and I gasped. "Oh no! why couldn't I drop somethiing else? Why did I drop THIS?!" I quickly unlatched the case, the woodwind instument wasn't damaged, but some of my reeds had broke. "What was that for!" I demanded, I was at the verge of unclipping my amulet, no one messes with me and gets away with it. "Hey, I was just saying hi, geez..." He left with that, when he was gone, I got out my instrument and put it together. I used one of the unbroken reeds and started to play a sad song.

Then the blonde haired girl came in, I stopped playing. "Hey, I just wanted to meet you. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She held out her hand, I shook it. "Cassandra McBurry, I don't know my mother." I sat down on the bed, put the bass clarinet to my mouth, and started again. "You seem to like music, when did you start?" Annabeth asked, I really was seeing her as a friend more then the elf, Leo, that's his name, right? "Oh, I was 12 when my father gave it to me along with this." I showed her the necklace, and she stared at it. "I ran from my school in North Carolina to escape the flame hair lady, I miss my dad, sometimes I wish I couldn't have to go anywhere but my dad's log cabin in the mountains, where we would play a few songs together..." I started to cry, I rarley ever cried, but my past few years in Boone N.C., where we would go skiing, some of my best memories were there. Annabeth sat down next to me, and she put her hand on my shoulder. "It's ok, you can stay year-round, or you can stay for the summer, I switch around from the two." She told me, I calmed down a bit. A conch horn sounded. "It's time for dinner, come on, let's go eat."

Dinner didn't help, because people from the other tables kept looking at me. The barbaque was great, but the goblets got confused with what I wanted. "I asked for _Big Red_ not Coke!" I said, Travis looked at me funny. "What's Big Red?" He asked, _New Yorkers,_ I thought, _They can be so clueless_. "Big Red is a type of soda found in Texas, Louisiana, and other states. It tastes terrible." I replied, another boy who looked exactly like him, his twin maybe, stared at me. "If it's terrible, why are you asking for it?" He asked, then my goblet finally filled up with a red soft drink. "Oh, it's a joke me and my father shared when I was little, when I asked for some he would tell me it's terrible, but he gave it to me anyway." I said, and I put my head on the table, sighing.

When dinner was over, Chiron said it was time for the campfire. We walked to the ampitheatre, where the Apollo kids were waiting. We sang a few songs, then Chiron trotted fowards. "Campers, we have a new camper, Cassandra will you come on stage?"

**Leo POV**

As Cassandra got up the flowers the Demeter kids had grown turned purple, maybe they were nervous, and Cassandra got to the stage, and the fire light made her hair ripple different shades of gold. "This is Cassandra, and she will be staying until August if she decides to leave for school." Chiron announced, and Cassandra seemed to be humming a slow sad tune. "Hello." Was all she said before, going back in the seats. We continued the sing alongs, then I heard a faint, low song in the disance. I slipped away from the campfire, and followed the sound, and it lead me to the cabins. I circled the cabins, the sound came from the Hermes cabin, and I went inside. I found Cassandra sitting on her bed, the big case she had by her side, and she had a large, black and silver instrument. She had her eyes closed, and she had a green knit cap on her head. I hid behind a bunk over to the left, and listened to the music.

Cassandra stopped after a while and packed up the instrument, and opened her eyes. I hoped she didn't see me, but I tripped on something and stumbled out of my spot. I looked over and saw she was up and storming towards me. Her battle axe in hand, she pushed me into a wall. "What are you doing, Valdez?" She barked, and I thought I blushed. "I heard something and found you here-" I whispered, and now I was definetly blushing. "So you decide to stay, hide, and not tell me what-so-ever? You seriously need to learn to leave me _ALONE._" She said before pushing me out the cabin.

I left to my cabin, and laid down on my bed. Fiddling with the contraption I was working on earlier, I figured out that I was making a emotion comtrapion, blinking in morse code _worried_ over and over again. I threw it across the room, and started humming the tune to the sad song Cassandra was playing.

**Annabeth POV**

After the sing along, I went to my cabin and started pulling out books and scrolls, I knew the tune to Cassandra's song, but I couldn't place it. I read for hours until the lights out horn sounded. I hate not knowing things! It drives me crazy! Aghhhh!

In the morning, I went to the chest at the end of my bed, and pulled out a small Ipod nano, and searched the Itunes store hoping to find the song Cassandra plays. I looked through the cuts for preveiws, and couldn't find it. Then I found it, and stood up in victory. "Yes, now what now?" I sat down and bought the song, I put the nano away, and left for breakfast.

**sorry for the lack of Annabeth POV last time**

**I'll do better.**


	3. Truth or dare part 1

**Hey, I'm back Sup **

**Cassandra's POV **

I got up for breakfast, took a shower, and put on my green sweater. I was at the Hermes table, yet I got the feeling that someone was over my shoulder. Sure enough, Leo was leaning over my shoulder. "What did I tell you yesterday? Why won't you leave me alone?" He smiled. "I need to know you first," he said before leaving a note on my face and leaving. I wanted to shove the note down his throat, but I read it instead. It said;

Hey, I just set up a game of truth or dare. It's after breakfast at Zeus' fist. Hope to see you there!

Leo V.

Really? I thought he was dim, but not this dim. I wanted to thow the note away, but I couldn't. I mean, Leo has seem me in rage mode, the least I can do is go to this silly event. I went to my cabin and made sure I had put on my green sweater and knit cap, I wouldn't go to this thing without a few layers, and I tend on trollin a bit. I put on a jacket, a sweatshirt, my sweater, my t-shirt, and jeans. I got my shoes on and walked to the mound of boulders in the woods.

When I got to Zeus' fist, Leo, Annabeth and a few other people were there. "Well, I'd like you guys to meet Cassandra, bad-ass extrodanare! Cass, this is Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Percy." Leo yelled."Don't call me Cass, my name is Cassandra. But nice to meet you guys." I said, and waved. "Follow me, I set this up great!" Leo said before running of into the woods. Jason stiffled a laugh."Now I'm scared." Piper whispered. I couldn't help but agree.

**Leo POV**

I ran to bunker 9, and the others in pursuit. I opened the door, and ran inside. I had set up some bean bags, and an electronic scoreboard. "Wow, you spent your time on this?" Cassandra asked, I turned they were all inside. "Yep! Now you can't leave!" I said before shutting the door. We all sat down, and I stood back up. "The rules are, 1, You have to pick truth or dare, 2, If you wimp out on a dare, you have to take of an article of clothing, socks and shoes don't count, and 3, You have only 1 dare for 2 people, and they have to do it no matter what. Questions?" Jason leaned over. "Yeah, who's going first?" He asked, I turned on the score board, and a list of names appaered. "Percy!"

Percy looked around, scanning for possible victims."Leo, truth or dare?" I looked up, I decided to work my way up. "Truth." I said, and Percy grinned, as if I fell into his little plan. "Why'd you invite Cassandra? hm?" Oh no, I brought up the only thing about the truth that won't make me look like a fool."To get to annoy the most dangerous newbie here." I stated, and I looked at him, Percy was looking unsatified, then the scoreboard put a checkmark next to Percy's name. I looked at Cassandra."Cassandra, truth or dare?" She had a devilish look in her eyes. "Dare!" I thought a while, and came up with something. "I dare you to sing the song you play sometimes." She looked confused."Which one?" Oh, she played _two_?"The one you played around me."Cassandra shrugged, as if wasn't a big deal, and started to sing softly.

_"In Dublin's fair city, where the girls are so pretty _

_I first set my eyes on sweet Molly Malone _

_As she wheeled her wheelbarrow through streets broad and narrow _

_Crying cockles and mussels alive a-live O! _

_A-live a-live O! A-live a-live O! _

_Crying cockles and mussels alive a-live O! _

_She was a fishmonger and sure it was no wonder _

_For so were her father and mother before _

_And they both wheeled their barrows through streets broad and narrow _

_Crying cockles and mussels alive a-live O! _

_A-live a-live O! A-live a-live O! _

_Crying cockles and mussels alive a-live O! _

_She died of a fever and no one could save her _

_And that was the end of sweet Molly Malone _

_Now her ghost wheels her barrow through streets broad and narrow _

_Crying cockles and mussels alive a-live O! _

_A-live a-live O! A-live a-live O! _

_Crying cockles and mussels alive a-live O! _

_A-live a-live O! A-live a-live O! _

_Crying cockles and mussels alive a-live O!"_

**(I don't own this song, but it's real, I swear)**

She stopped, stared at us, and a checkmark appeared by my name."What? Ok, um, Frank truth or dare?" Frank looked up, and said "Truth" but it seemed she was expecting that answer, and she did something simple."Why do you like acrhery?" It was lame, but it seemed she knew, and I didn't want to be decapitated, so I didn't say so. "It was the only thing I was good at combat wise at first, but I'm better at alot of things now." Frank replied, and sat back in his bean by Cassandra's name"Percy, truth or dare?" Frank asked,Percy sat up, and thought. "Dare, I'm tired of truths." Percy said, Frank smiled. "I dare you to go to the Aphrodoite cabin, and to ask who's the prettiest princess."

Oh he's soo dead!

**Annabeth's POV**

We walked to the Aphrodoite cabin, Piper giving Percy little pep talks as we got closer, Leo giggling like a little girl, and Cassandra smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! That hurt!" Leo complained, and Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Why don't I get my axe out and-" She said before being intrupted by a very angry Percy."Will you stop? I've got bigger problems!" We all shut up after that.

Percy walked to the door and knocked. Drew answered the door."Yes, what do you want?" Percy swallowed "I came to see the preetiest princess?" He said it so all of them could hear, and inside was now a full on war. Pillows were thrown, brushes used as swords, and Percy shut the door and ran. We followed, scared of the raging Aphrodoite girls.


	4. The FUN HOUSE

**Hey I'm back, Time for PART 2!**

**Cassandra's POV**

We got back to the warehouse-place, nearly collapsing in the bean bags. The order of the seating had changed though, I used to sit next to Annabeth and Jason, then after Annabeth was Percy, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Jason was next to Piper. Now the order from my left side was me, Leo, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Frank, and Hazel was next to me on my right. On the scoreboard, a checkmark appeared next to Frank's name. Percy sat up."What are the checkmarks for?" He asked Leo, "When everyone has at least one checkmark by their name, it means that the game is over." Leo replied, and he tried to lean on me, but I pushed him off. "So I go again? Ok, uhh, Hazel truth or dare?" Hazel looked up,"Um, dare?" She didn't sound so sure.

"I dare you to kiss Leo and call him Sammy!" Percy said triuphantly, and Frank took a glance at Percy, turned his head at Leo, who was cowering behind his bean bag, then back at Percy. Hazel teared up, and Piper was looking at Frank coutiously, who seemed to be trying to decide who to kill first. "That's harsh dude, not cool." Jason scolded, and Percy turned his head to him."Why? What were you expecting?" He asked, Annabeth was a bit tearful, but she still looked angry."We expected someone like Jason or Leo, maybe PIper, to ask Hazel that. Not _the_ Percy Jackson, who saved the world, like, seven times!" Annabeth screamed, and Hazel was crying into her gloved hands. _Her gloves, _I thought, _rule number two._ "Hazel, you don't have to do the dare! You can take of your gloves, thus avoiding the jerk dare Percy set you up to." I whispered in her ear, and she slightly nodded. "I-I won't do the dare." Hazel said as she put her hands in front of her, pulled of her gloves, and set them by her side.

As Hazel was in the protective arms of Frank, she looked for people she could ask the never ending question. "Piper, truth or dare?" Piper looked a bit phased, but she gave a steady answer. "Truth." Hazel thought a while. "Was there ever a time where you enjoyed being pretty?" Piper stiffened, and sighed. "No, there wasn't, at least that I can remember." Checkmark near Hazel's name appeared. Piper looked at Jason with a brilliant smile."Jason truth or dare?" She asked, and Jason sat up."Dare!" He replied, and Piper looked up. "I dare you to do a tap dance on top of the electronic scoreboard up there." She said while pointing at the large screen about 20 feet up.

"Ok." was all Jason said before he flew up, and started to dance. "Don't you DARE break that!" Leo warned, he stood up and shook his fist for good measure. "Remember when I broke the plumbing on the _Argo __II_and Leo came running down the hall with a wrench." Percy said stiffling a laugh, Leo glared at him, and sat down. Jason flew down, sat in his bean bag, and kissed Piper on the cheek. "I need one of those 'that was easy' buttons." He said and turned on Leo. "Leo truth or dare?"

**Leo's POV**

** "**Dare." I said and waited for my demise. " I'm gonna use my two persom dare this time 'round. I dare you and Cassandra to play _seven minutes in heaven _in the closet over there." He pointed at the back storage room, which is usually empty. My heart did something that might have been a flip, I turned to see the golden haired Cassandra, she was gripping her amulet, and looked like she would either a) decapitate Jason or me, or b) straight up leave. Instead, she clipped her amulet back on its necklace, and sighed. "Let's get this over with..." She said before walking to the closet, I followed, hoping I shaded my shock with a fake anger.

We got in the closet and Cassandra shut the door. "I'm gonna stay over there." She said pointing to the back of the closet. "And you just stay away from me." She turned and started to walk. I tapped her shoulder. "You don't know how to play this game do you?" Cassandra's face had hints of horror that she did know how to play. She started to walk away again, but I grabbed her hand. "Stop, please, just stop." She demanded, but I held her hand more tightly. "Why are your only emotions saddness and anger? Why won't you try to enjoy something?" I asked, and her face went pale. "Because the last time I did, it cost me my old home." She mumbled. "Where?" I asked, she looked me in the eye, the blue ring around the center bold against her chocolate eyes. "My hometown, Houston TX."

I guess I was on the verge of flaming, because Cassandra recoiled her hand, shaking it while cussing. "Damn it!" She whispered, and sat down. "HAS IT BEEN SEVEN F*CKING MINUTES YET!?" Cassandra yelled, and I looked at my own hands. They were glowing red, I burned her. "Sorry, that was me." I said, and Cassandra looked up. "What? You _burned _me? HOW DARE YOU-" I cut her off with a kiss. It was_ seven minutes in heaven_, may as well.

Downside, she kicked me in the grion. "Ow..." I wimpered before stumbling away. Cassandra ran to the back and disappeared behind some boxes. I walked(more of limped) to the back to find Cassandra sitting there with her eyes closed singing a song rapidly, I couldn't make out the words though, but that's not what shocked me. The boxes were changing color, lose objects seem to move freely, and the walls had words that kept changing to form sentences. A loud beep went through the room, and a knock on the door. I opened it to find the seven minutes was over.

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked in the closet Leo was dared in, and almost lost my mind. The place was a madhouse, at first I thought I was dreaming, but I wasn't. The walls had words in a rythymic order, boxes changing color, objects whirling past us, and at the center of it all, Cassandra sat there, eyes shut, singing rapidly. I thought she would destroy the place. "Leo! What did you do?!" Jason yelled over the noise. "What YOU dared me to do!" Leo replied, and I stepped in front. "I'm going in!" I shouted, Percy grabbed my arm. "You sure?" He asked, and I kissed his cheek. "Yeah, I got this."

I stepped in the closet, and I was flooded with emotion, shock, saddness, anger, and confusion. I made my way to Cassandra, and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" I asked, she didn't reply, so I sat closer. "What's wrong Cassandra?" Her singng slowed, the words that flickered on the walls changed at a slower pace, the boxes were now purple. Tears slowly rolled down her face, only one word in the song she was singing was legible._Father_. "You can tell me anything, you know that Cassandra." I told her, and her singing stopped, the moving items klanged to the floor, and the boxes were brown again. Cassandra started to cry.

I took Cassandra outside, she needed someone to talk to, and it couldn't be a guy, obviously. "What happened?" I asked, and she looked up at me, saddness and sorrow filled her eyes. "Leo had asked why I displayed only two emotions around him, saddness and anger. I told him the truth, it cost me me and my father's house in Houston." Cassandra sniffed. "He had heated up, while he was holding my hand as I tried to walk away, he burned me, and he said he did, and I was like HOW DARE YOU, but he kissed me before I could finish. I kicked Leo in the grion, ran to the back, and started to create the mad-house in a closet." Wow, that was way overdue. Leo finally had been kicked by a girl, huh. "That's probably what I would've done." I said, and she smiled. "Ya know, you can call me Cassie."

We got back to the game, me and Cassie switched spots. Leo choose me, I picked truth, game ended. The dinner horn sounded as we left bunker nine. "What happens in there, _STAYS_ in there." Cassie warned, and we all agreed on that.

**Hey sorry for lack of Annabeth's truth, but I kinda ran out of ideas this week.**

**sorry**


	5. A car

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY Peeps. I'm soo creative, you'll be on your toes this next few chapters. :)**

**Piper POV**

When Cassandra first mentioned her idea of her log cabiny fun, I swear I almost gasped. She was the person who caused the fun-house accident, and now she was inviting us to her house for the rest of the year. This girl had _serious_ mood swings. I wanted to go, no dought, but she also invited Leo, which caused that gasp moment of mine. I had to talk to her, I'm no Athena kid, but I know when something's wrong.

I got to the Hermes cabin, and man is that place a mess! The only clean part of the room was Cassandra's bunk area, and I made my way through the people packing and "cleaning". Cassandra was checking in her big black case, rearanging wooden strips and plastic pieces of an instrument. I tapped her shoulder, she looked over and smiled. "Well I guess everyone _does_ come by at some point." She said. "What is it, I'm a bit busy right now. Sorry if I'm a bit rude." I liked her already, she was like those nautraly likable people. "Well I'd like to talk to you, alone if possible." I told her, she sighed and packed up and latched the case shut. "Ok, but not for long, I've still got maintanace to do." She replied, and picked up a small picture frame, and followed me out to the woods.

"What's the point of this?" I asked, and she looked a bit dazed. "I just wanted to get to know you guys, I'm not good at that, I tend to freak out and scare everyone." She replied, and hugged the picture frame. "You didn't scare me, I've faced worse." I said, and she smiled, her smile was beautiful, even Aphrodiote would be proud. "Oh, that's great to hear, especialy from another girl, I kinda expected someone to scream. Your different, like the sister I don't have, the sister who would understand." She looked at the picture, the picture featured a boy that looked around 16, with auburn hair, blue eyes, and a slightly muscular build. The boy was wearing a Celts jersey, and basketball shorts. "A friend of yours?" I asked, she looked up embarassed. "Um, no just someone I know..."

I asked more questions. "Why did you invite Leo to?" I asked, the question I wanted to ask most. "He's your friend, and part of your group. You've got to adapt to life as it goes on." Cassandra said, and she was right. I had to adapt to my cabin, that was hard. We got back to the cabins, and the rest were waiting. "Ready?" Annabeth asked, and the others looked a bit nervous. "Yeah we just need to get our things." Cassandra said, and walked to her cabin.

I had teased Leo ever since the end of truth or dare. It was easy, I found it easy to realize he fell hard for Cassandra, he fell hard on his face(an expression). I kept laying hints that I knew, and since Cassandra invited us to her place for 5 months, it was going to be so funny. I had packed, there was no way I was going to miss this, Leo's face would be priceless if she had a boyfriend. HA! My first canidate is the boy in her picture, I was betting on it.

We left camp, and Percy iris-messaged his mom, and she said was ok, as long as he was home for christmas. Reasonable. We went to downtown NYC, and found a parking garage. We entered and got to a mini-van. Cassandra clicked her keys. "Oh I brought the van, well it would seat everyone, oh well." She said, we packed up the car with our things and got in. "Okay, listen up." Cassandra said. "I've got a few rules, 1) the person in the passanger seat gets to decide music." Hazel was in the passanger seat, and smiled. "2) don't bother me unless you need to use the restroom, about to throw up, or get injured. 3) don't get loud, that disracts the driver, me, and breaks rule 2. This is a 2 day drive, we will be stopping for the night at a hotel in Maryland, and for gas. We will switch the seating, so if you don't like your seat, hold up for a while, you won't be there for more than 3 hours. Questions?"

Cassandra finished, and Annabeth sat up. "Will it get cold as we go south, I know that's silly, but just wondering." She asked, and Cassandra nodded. "It will get colder, I have a few blankets under the middle seats." Cassandra replied, and fixed her mirror. "Leo, what are you doing?" She asked, I looked back. Leo was stuck next to Percy against the window in the back row. "Nothing, just squished, will you move Percy?" Leo said, and Percy scooched over a little. "Everyone ready?" Cassandra said as she started the car and started to drive.

We listened to classical jazz until New Jersey, Hazel was in the passanger seat, after all. Cassandra didn't seem to mind, she tapped her hand on the wheel to the beat. When we got to the first gas stop Cassandra pulled in and parked, "This is your time to do anything you need or get anything you want while I get gas. Unbuckle and get out. Go to the convient store, take care of things we'll load back up in ten minutes." She said and we all got out. Me and Hazel went to the bathroom, I had a lot of water. When we got out, we went to the snack area. "What doesn't make a mess?" I said to myself, and grabbed an Oreo packet. Hazel picked up some chocolate. We paid and got back to the car. I went to the middle seat, sitting next to Jason, who was in the back earlier. Percy was next to Annabeth, Frank on his other side. Hazel next to Jason, with Leo in the passanger seat. Oh no...

**HA! GOTCHA PEEPS! Next chapter is back to regular POVs.**

**PEACE! **:)


End file.
